Hit and Run
by Happy Birthday to Howie
Summary: (AU) Pan is forced to make Trunks fall in love with her for her family's company. Little does she know, Trunks has been told to do the same... IMPORTANT NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

Hit and Run- Chapter 1

by Tanyaneko

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. Never have. Probably never will. Too bad.

A/N: Okay people, this is me trying my hand at a quick updating, post-as-it-comes-to-me, forget first drafts type thing. I'll still be updating my other story the way that I have been, but this will be a lot quicker, just with shorter chapters. Maybe every day if I can do it, but I'm not sure about that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This story is an AU. It's set in present-day America, no Saiyans, no powers, no evil monsters coming to terrorize the planet. Therefore, Piccolo does not exist. Sorry, but I thought that de-Namekizing him would be just cruel. Anyway, back to the story. The Briefs (what's the plural of Briefs? Briefses?) and the Sons are rival companies- big, big companies, you know how it works. Bulma is the President of Briefs Inc. (present-day America, remember? No capsules.) and Chi Chi is President of Son Industries, ruling her company with the same efficiency and iron fist she does her household in DBZ. Goku and Vegeta really don't meddle in the business all that much- and are actually friends, well, sparring partners actually, as they're still all into martial arts and win tournaments and stuff (just not close to as powerful as they were in DBZ.) Gohan and Videl share the Vice Presidency, and Trunks is the young Vice President of Briefs Inc. Since this is an AU, I've messed around with the ages to fit my story. Trunks: 26, Goten: 24, Bra: 22, Pan: 20. Now the Briefs kids and Son kids have never met before this story, as their parents preferred to keep them out of the big mess that is business (until now, that is…) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mom, I don't want to," Pan complained. 

"Now, honey," Videl insisted, combing her daughter's hair, "you have to. And didn't you say you wanted to work for the family business?"

  
"Not like this, Mom. It's… underhanded. It's… it's just wrong!"

"Oh, Panny," her mother soothed. "It's not wrong. It's… it's using a different strategy to get what we want."

Pan sighed. "Well… can't you get Uncle Goten to do it?"

"Panny, baby, _sweetheart,_" Videl wasn't giving up. "Honey, you know that Goten's like your Grandpa Goku. He really doesn't have any mind about business at all. And besides, the Briefs daughter doesn't have the same amount of influence the Vice President does."

Pan nodded, but in the next moment she looked to her mother with panicked dark eyes. "What if I can't do it? What… what if I mess up… what if I don't even get close?"

Videl cupped her daughter's cheek and smiled. "Panny, you're a beautiful girl. I'm sure you'll have no problem at all making Trunks Briefs fall in love with you."

~*~

"Can't you get Bra to do it, Mom?" Trunks pleaded. "I mean, I've got all this paperwork here and-"

Bulma frowned impatiently. "Trunks, you hate paperwork. I'm just surprised at you for not _jumping_ at this opportunity. You should be grateful. You won't have to work on paperwork the whole time- we'll get someone else to do it for you."

"But Mom, it just seems wrong and-"

"Trunks, you are _Vice President_. You of all people should be willing to do this for your company! For your family!"

The lavender-haired man sighed. "Fine, Mom. Fine."

Bulma clapped her hands. "Wonderful. Starting tomorrow, you will charm your way into Pan Son's heart. You're a handsome young man. It shouldn't be a problem."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Told you it was gonna be short! Well, what do you think of me trying out this style? Good idea, bad idea? What do you think of the story? I wanna know!

~Tany


	2. Chapter 2

Hit and Run- Chapter 2

by Tanyaneko

Disclaimer: Same as the last one.

A/N: See? Told you it'd be quick! Thanks to: dolphin_gurl, Dark*Princess*Pan, reader, chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan, Akira Gown, Jackie, Lady Tomboy, MBJade, and mizuko! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Morning, sunshine!" Videl walked into Pan's room and pulled the curtains open, letting the light stream in through the large windows and straight onto her daughter's face.

"Too early," Pan complained, putting a pillow over her face in an attempt to block the sun's rays. It was all in vain, however, because moments later, her mom pulled off her covers and snatched her pillow.

"Mom!"

"Yes, sweetie?" Videl asked her, purposely annoying her daughter.

"Mo-om!"

"Honey, we're going shopping today!"

"Shopping?" It was too early in the morning- at least for Pan it was- and her mind couldn't really comprehend all that much. "Why would we want to do that?"

"Well, you have to be pretty and dressed up all nice if you're to get into Mr. Brief's heart…"

"And into his company so I can ruin it from the inside," Pan said dryly, fully awake now and still not all that happy with what she had to do.

"Ah, cheer up and go down for breakfast."

~*~

Pan stood shocked, staring at her image in the floor-length mirror. "Mom, do I have to wear this?"

"Yes, dear, you do."

She tugged at the hem of the black mini-skirt, trying to get it to go down a little farther, and when that didn't work, she tried to pull up the neckline of her shirt. It was too low for her liking.

"Sweetie, stop fidgeting," Videl told her. "You look gorgeous."

"Mom, I look like a skank."

"No, you don't!" Videl frowned at her daughter. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Because! This skirt is up my butt, this shirt leaves _nothing_ to the imagination," she continued, "and just look at these shoes!" The black strappy heels, did, in fact, probably scream 'look at me, I'm easy!'

"Tsk. You look just fine, it's all in your head, dear."

"But, Mom!" And then there was the issue of the new lingerie. "Mom, how come I have to wear this black lacy underwear? I mean, I don't have to _seduce_ him or anything, do I?"

"Of course, not sweetie. This is going to be a hit and run type thing. You make him fall in love with you, you wreck Briefs Inc., and you're out of his life."

"Then why do I have to wear it?"

"Well, you don't have to sleep with him, but if something should happen…"

"Mother! You're making me sound like a whore!"

Videl frowned again. "Of course not! Never say that! You're an important businesswoman doing a very important job." 

Pan sighed in resignation. There was just no arguing with her mother.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They'll meet eventually, I promise. ^.^ (Hehe, it wouldn't be a T/P if they never met!) As always, tell me what you think!

~Tany


	3. Chapter 3

Hit and Run- Chapter 3

by Tanyaneko

Disclaimer: Same as the last one.

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter: mrchezzysnickers, darkpride, artimus cangee, Dknight02, MBJade, Akira Gown, chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan, ills, blue-angel1204, Lady Tomboy, Jackie, and Kaiya. You're all so great! ^.^ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, Panny," Videl said, smoothing her daughter's hair, "now remember what I told you. Where does Mr. Briefs eat lunch every day?"

"The Blue Spoon Restaurant," Pan repeated the information her mother had given her.

"Good." The female half of the co-Vice Presidency of Son Industries smiled in satisfaction. "You look great."

Pan just shrugged. She hadn't had any part in choosing her clothing, or doing her hair, or her makeup- she wasn't in control of how she looked at all. "Thanks, I guess."

"So, you ready?"

"No." She still didn't want to do this.

"Too bad. Go."

~*~

"Okay, Trunks," Bulma said, fixing her son's collar, "now remember what I told you. Where does Ms. Son take her lunch every day?"

"Café Magenta," Trunks repeated what his mother had said to him.

"Good." The President of Briefs Inc. grinned proudly. "You look just wonderful."

"Thanks, I guess." It was the same type of clothing he wore to work every day, dictated by his mother's dress code policy.

"Well, time for you to go. Are you ready?"

"I suppose." He didn't want to do it, but he knew he couldn't get his mother to change her mind.

"Wonderful! I know you can do it, son. Now go."

~*~

Pan stared around the restaurant, but she didn't see him. She shrugged- the public thought that she ate at Café Magenta every day, but in truth she only had lunch there twice a week at most. Maybe it was the same for him.

She shrugged and decided that she might as well eat there. Maybe he'd show up. And if he didn't, oh well. She was hungry.

~*~

At Café Magenta, Trunks was in much the same situation. _Oh, well. Maybe the public is as wrong about her eating habits as they are at mine. I only eat at the Blue Spoon around once a week._

"I guess I'll just eat while I'm here. I'm hungry anyway."

~*~

Both of them finished their meals without seeing the other. 

When Pan was done, she decided to go to Briefs Inc. Maybe she'd see him there. As she walked, she passed a lavender-haired man walking in the other direction towards Son Industries. She kept walking, as it didn't click in her mind that it was Trunks.

It was only when she got to Briefs Inc. that she realized it. _Wait! Lavender hair? As far as I know, there's only one man in the entire city with lavender hair, and that's Trunks Briefs._ She'd seen him on the news and in magazines, and found it slightly odd that he didn't look bad with that hair color. _He's actually kind of handsome. Which is a good thing, since I have to make him fall in love with me. I think it'd be harder if I wasn't attracted to him at all._

Pan sighed. It was still going to be hard. She really didn't want to do it- she had a conscience, after all, and it told her that what she had to do was wrong. But she _had_ to. For the company… for the family.

She shook her head and turned around, running in the direction that she'd seen him go. She hoped she could catch up to him. But then a thought made her panic. _…What do I do when I meet him?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I said they were gonna meet soon. I didn't say it was going to necessarily be in this chapter. Hehe. ^.~ The usual: tell me what you think!

~Tany


	4. Chapter 4

Hit and Run- Chapter 4

by Tanyaneko

Disclaimer: Same as the last one.

A/N: Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers: MBJade, Jackie, ills, pink-lemonade-86, artimus cangee, Lady Tomboy, mrchezzysnickers, blue-angel1204, SSJ7Panchan, (blank), Akira Gown, and dragon agility! 

A/N # 2: Also, a bunch of you asked for longer chapters. The thing about that is, I can only update at this rate with short chapters. See, school's just started and I'm crazy and decided to take all Honors classes. So the workload is crazy and I just really don't have the time to update as quickly as I have been for this fic with long chapters. If you people really need me to do longer chapters, I will, but the updating will be as slow as it is for Night Shadows. So, if you really want the longer chapters with the slower updates, tell me in your review, but unless a bunch of people want that, I'll keep doing it this way and hope you understand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pan's outfit was ruined and she was breathing hard by the time she saw Trunks's lavender head again. "Excuse me!" she called. When he didn't hear, she screamed, "Sir? SIR, EXCUSE ME!"

Trunks finally turned around and when he saw her, everything else was forgotten. He decided that this panting, disheveled woman with the flushed cheeks and the messed-up hair and the painful-looking shoes was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. He couldn't quite remember where he'd seen her, but she looked familiar. "Um… hello, miss… do I know you?"

"No," she said, looking up at him from her bent position with her hands on her knees, "I'm-" She took a deep breath, "Pan… Pan son."

Suddenly he realized why he recognized her. This was the girl he'd seen in all the pictures. She was the one he was being forced to attract and then destroy.

If he'd felt bad about what he had to do before, now that he'd met her, he felt just horrible. But this was for his company, and for his family. All he had to do was flirt a bit, right? He'd done the same with other girls before. _But those times were for totally different reasons. _True, trying to snag one-night stands (and usually being successful) wasn't exactly the most noble of missions, but this was ruining someone else's company, playing with someone's emotions- big time, possibly ruining someone's life. He didn't want to do that to anyone, and now… now that he was _looking_ at her, he really didn't want to do that to her. Not her.

But I have to. 

~*~

Pan looked at him. _I'm totally staring… _A second later, she shrugged mentally. _I don't care._

She'd seen pictures, watched the newscasts, she'd known what he looked like, expected him to be handsome, but he just looked even better in public. And there was just something about him… she didn't know what it was, but it was there. And it left her without a thing to say. Even though she hadn't a clue what to tell him before, now she was even more lost.

Which was why she was surprised when he invited her first. "Hey, would you like to have lunch with me?" She decided she really, _really _liked his voice.

Then she realized that even though _he'd_ made the first move- which was such a good fortune she hadn't even _hoped_ for- she still didn't know what to say. She knew she shouldn't let this opportunity slip by, but she didn't want to lie to him. And she knew she'd already have to lie to him enough… she wanted to have as small amount of lies as she could, so she found herself admitting, "I'd love to, but I'm sorry, I've already had lunch…" 

She saw him reach up his hand to scratch his head sheepishly as he confessed that he'd already had lunch too. She thought it was really cute.

~*~

"Hey, would you like to have lunch with me?" He asked her, putting on his look-at-me-don't-you-think-I'm-hot smirk.

Then, when she told him she'd already had lunch, he remembered that he had too. Unconsciously, he scratched his head, a bit embarrassed, as he answered that he had as well. _Smooth, Trunks. Real, real smooth. She must think I'm a dork…_

"So, um…" Pan started.

"Um… yeah…" He replied, the awkwardness of the situation obvious, but neither of them wanting to leave.

"So…"

"Yeah…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Look. Look, people, look! I've made them meet… woohoo… And they're both acting like clueless fools… wonder if they'll ever stop blocking the sidewalk… So, what do you think? 

~Tany


	5. Chapter 5

Hit and Run- Chapter 5

by Tanyaneko

Disclaimer: Same as the last one.

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you wonderful reviewers: mrchezzysnickers, Jackie, Amanda Hinkson, Panina, ills, pink-lemonade-86, pan86, Lady Tomboy, Rayne Maker, darkpride, pan-chan16k, MBJade, artimus cangee, Lauryn, Akira Gown, blue-angel1204, dolphin, and D*P*P!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So…"

"Yeah…"

__

Okay, this is going absolutely nowhere. Pan sighed inwardly, then took a deep breath, and asked, "Okay, so lunch is out… how about dinner?"

Trunks smiled. "Sure. Dinner sounds just great. How about the Silver Star Palace? I'll pick you up at 8:00. Oh, by the way, my name is Trunks." 

"I know," Pan answered. Then, when she realized how that sounded, she amended quickly, "I mean, you're pretty famous. Anyway, I live at Son Industries."

The lavender haired man nodded. "I know. You're pretty famous too," he said with a grin.

Pan blushed slightly. "Okay, then. Great. I'll see you then." With that, she turned and walked away.

"Yeah," Trunks murmured. "Great." Then he headed back to Briefs Inc.

~*~

Videl immediately attacked her daughter with a barrage of questions as she walked in the door. "So, how'd it go? Did you have lunch with him? Why are you back so soon? Are you going to have a second date? Is he in love with you yet? Did anything go wrong?"

Pan gave an exasperated little sigh before beginning to answer her mother. "No, Mom, I did not have lunch with him."

"Panny!" Videl scolded. "What are you doing home, then? What went wrong? Get back out there!"

"You didn't let me finish, Mom. I'm having dinner with him tonight."

"Oooh! Dinner!" Videl smiled happily and clapped her hands. "Where?"

"Um… the Silver Star Palace, I think he said-"

"Wow!" Her mother interrupted her. "That's a really nice restaurant! We'll have to go shopping again… you'll need a new dress, and oh, shoes… we'll have to get you some nice perfume, get your makeup and hair done at that salon…" As Videl went on, Pan just stopped listening. 

__

Ugh. She thought. _Just_ how_ am I going to survive?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hehehe… okay, people, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner… it's just that I worked on Night Shadows on Friday and Saturday and Sunday I was busy. And I apologize for the super-short length of this one. Homework and all, and it seemed like a pretty okay place to stop…

Next Time: Will Pan survive Pre-date preparations? And what's this Curling Iron of Painful Doom all about? We shall see. As always, tell me whatcha think!

~Tany


	6. Chapter 6

Hit and Run- Chapter 6

by Tanyaneko

Disclaimer: Same as the last one.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing: ills, pocahontas82, MBJade, Lady Tomboy, darkpride, Amatsu Mikaboshi, mrchezzysnickers, pan-chan16k, pan86, LoNeLy*PaN, cuttie_blossom, Akira Gown, jackie montfort, and D*P*P!

Also, I'm sorry it took me so long to update and that the last one was so short. To make up for it, I'm making this one longer than usual.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pan sighed as she trudged slowly after her mother, the myriad of shopping bags she was holding making a light hissing sound as they dragged against the floor.

"Ooh, how about this store?" Videl asked, looking at one with an elegant scripted sign above the entrance that read, "La Fashion Boutique." She clapped her hands, and with a delighted giggle, stepped into the shop. Pan had no choice but to follow.

"Mother, please, after this one, can we stop?" Pan begged her mother with widely pleading eyes.

"Oh, but Panny, baby, sweetheart, we still haven't found the perfect earrings to go with your blue dress!"

"So I'll just wear the black one. Really, Mom, I don't see why we had to buy ten different dresses anyway. I only need one for tonight."

"But, Pan!" Videl exclaimed, sounding almost aghast. "You know you can't just pick one dress and hope it works! You have to buy a lot and then wear the one that matches your hairstyle and makeup the best!"

"Why can't we just have them do my hair and makeup to match my dress?"

"No, no, that wouldn't do," Videl insisted, like that was the craziest idea in the universe. She then turned her attention to the large rack of shoes in front of her. "Now… do you want these black stiletto strappies, or _these_ black stiletto strappies?"

Pan cocked an eyebrow. "Mom, they're _exactly_ the same. And besides, I think we already bought a pair just like that in the last store."

Videl shook her head. "But Pan, the difference is so obvious! Look here, this buckle is a more yellowish gold, while this one is much closer to a bronze color."

Her daughter just rolled her dark eyes. "Mom. The buckle isn't any bigger than my pinky nail, they're both gold, and the ones from the other store are gold, too! They're all _exactly the same_!"

Videl was nearly to tears, wailing about how her poor darling daughter had absolutely no fashion sense and where oh _where_ had she gone wrong, as she went to pay for both pairs of the black strappy stilettos.

As they walked out of the store together, Pan sincerely hoped that La Fashion Boutique had been the last bit of shopping. She was right, but what happened next was even worse.

~*~

Pan fidgeted uncomfortably in the large chair she was seated in. On the counter next to her, she saw an array of beauty supplies and suppressed a little shudder. Some of those things looked painful…

…

After being poked in the eye at least five times by that damned thing they called mascara- (Really! Was it her fault she couldn't help blinking?) they were finally finished with her eyes. She had no idea how long she'd been sitting in the stupid chair, all she knew was that she really, _really_ hated this place.

Then, powder rose up into the air and it became hard to breathe as they began applying face powder and blush. Pan coughed a couple of times, but that didn't get the group of stylists to stop.

Then they started working on her lips, and whatever it was they were applying burned horribly. For a moment, she considered opening her mouth to complain, but then they might get it on her tongue, and she decided that she didn't at all want to taste whatever it was they were putting on her.

Then finally, _finally_ they were done with her face. She breathed a sigh of relief that suddenly morphed into a strangled yelp as the Quartet From Hell (as she had started referring to them from exactly the third second of the makeover session) began yanking at her hair.

She winced throughout the entire agonizing process, but suddenly her eyes widened to enormous sizes as one of the makeup artists walked away and came back with something horrifying, something terrible, something that scared Pan so much it sent an icy cold chill from her abdomen up to her throat.

The item in the stylist's hands was something that evoked a feeling of extreme dread. Hellish heat radiated from it. Sinister-looking steam billowed from it and its metallic finish glinted menacingly in the artificial light. She knew immediately what the abominable object was- The Curling Iron of Painful Doom.

She whimpered as he advanced on her, his weapon brandished. She tried to cower into her chair, but suddenly the large seat was really not large enough and she had no where to hide. With a final terrified squeak, she closed her eyes as he began to curl her hair.

~*~

As Pan and her mother walked back to the car, Pan exclaimed, "I'm never, never doing that again!"

"But darling, we haven't even finished! We still have to go to the salon across town to get your nails done. It's the very best place for that…"

Videl kept talking, but Pan didn't hear her. All that she heard were her mother's first words, echoing over and over in her head- _But darling, we haven't even finished! But darling, we haven't even finished! But darling, we haven't-_

It was just too much, and Pan collapsed to the ground.

"Panny!" Videl shrieked. "Oh, no, my poor baby! And look at that…" Videl's hand flew to her mouth as she surveyed the damage. "No… now the hair will have to be redone… hm… I really didn't think he did the curls quite tight enough anyway…"

Why, oh, why couldn't the blacktop of the parking lot just swallow her up?

Agh… no more… please, no more… 

But of course, nobody heard her silent plea, and Videl hauled her daughter up and dragged her back to the salon to repeat the torture.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, there it was!

Next Time: I don't know yet! We shall see. Tell me what you all think!

~Tany


	7. Chapter 7

Hit and Run- Chapter 7

by Tanyaneko

Disclaimer: Same as the last one.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, everybody! I just really am too lazy right now to check my reviews, so it's just… everybody who reviewed… thanks!

WARNING: This chapter is VERY EXTREMELY SHORT.

I am in one of those absolutely horrid non-writing funks right now and I really can't write anything. I haven't updated anything in a freaking month!

Anyway, I'm trying my absolute hardest to break out of it… but I'm taking little steps here. Little steps…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mom, get the door!" Pan yelled from upstairs, still fixing her dress. _This hem is just too short! Too short!_

Videl grinned as she went to the door, opening it up with a perfectly manicured hand. "Why hello, young man. You must be Trunks Briefs."

The lavender-haired man nodded. "Yes, I'm Trunks. Is Pan ready?"

Pan's mother smiled and gestured a bit with her hand. "Oh, she's just trying especially hard to look nice tonight. She really likes you, you know."

"Mom! I heard that!" Pan's voice came sounding highly embarrassed.

A couple of minutes, Pan walked down the stairs. (And here I would write one of those extremely overdone but somehow almost necessary 'Pan looks great' bits, but I just can't right now. Writing funk. I am at the moment not at all capable of being creative.)

A handsome grin crossed Trunks's face. "You look beautiful, Pan. Are you ready to go?"

Pan smiled back, a pinkish blush lighting on her cheeks. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes, yes, I know it was short, but I had to really push myself to get even that out. Ugh, I hate these non-writing funk things…

~Tany


	8. Important Notice

Hit and Run- Notice

by Tanyaneko

To everybody who has been reading this story, thanks so very much.  I love you all.  The thing is, I can't write this anymore, and I'm really sorry, but the fandom just kinda… died for me.  I will, however, be finishing Night Shadows sometime, as I need the closure.  If anybody would like to adopt this story and finish it, I'd be incredibly pleased, because I really did love this baby when I first came up with it.  So if anyone is interested, just email me at Tanyaneko@aol.com.  Bye, everyone.  It's been a great ride.

~Tany


End file.
